


November

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Flirting, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Matt is A okay, Possesive!Gabriel, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sam is like frey, dont worry, god!sam, the hunter messes with the wrong god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: The Sunshine GodTrees snapped as they came to life, branches grabbing onto the hunter’s clothes. Flowers and grass grew in a matter of seconds, tying the hunter’s feet to the ground, leaving no escape. He was the god of nature; the god who brought bountiful harvests, wealth, and peace. He was a symbol of health and abundance, a symbol that brings good fortune to all who believe in him. However, it did not matter if he was the god of war or a god of peace, no one messes with a god without retaliation.





	November

**Author's Note:**

> Statement Prompt:  
> He jumped the barrier, feet landing hard on the ground below, running toward the fallen figure as fast as he could.
> 
> Dialogue Prompt is:  
> “Stop saying you’d take a bullet for me. You’re immortal, it doesn’t count.”

“I beseech you to give me a boon in exchange for this sacrifice.”

The god looked at the man before turning his gaze to the trembling boy in front of him. A gold coin appeared in the god’s hand and began tossing it in the air, being very aware of the man’s eyes never leaving the coin. 

“Are you sure you are willing to sacrifice this boy for money?”

“Yes, he is of no use to me.”

The god let the coin fall at the boy’s feet and began to advance on the man with a livid look. He knew from the start, this was a hunter. A skillful man that knew how to kill anything supernatural, yet he was old and obviously couldn’t care for his own son.

His blood boiled in anger as the plants around the god began to wilt and trees creaked. The wind picked up, sending autumn leaves scattering across the forest floor as the forgets grew dark.

“Can you bet on that?” The hunter felt a shiver down his spine as the god’s glowing eyes seemed to pierce him.

The god turned his back on the hunter and faced the young boy with a soft voice. “What is your name child?” The god crouched down next to the boy and waited for him to speak.   
“I...I’m Matthew.“

“Well Matt, would you like to go home?” The god watched the kid think the question over and the boy opened his mouth to speak when the boy’s father interrupted. "Why are you asking him, he's the sacrifice you foolish god. I am the one asking for the boon here." The hunter held up a rifle to the god’s head yet the god remained unfazed.

"You are mistaken, I may be foolish in your eyes, but at least I know when things are against me."

The god turned back to Matthew and held out his hand in a peaceful manner. "Would you like to go home child? I will not take an unwilling sacrifice.”

The boy didn't hesitate this time and took the god's hand. Plants bloomed under two trees nearby as vines weaved around them like snakes. The vines didn't cease until there was a small hoop weaved from the trees.

"Walk through the ring and you will find yourself at home. With my blessing no monsters will come for you or your loved ones as long as you may live."

The god shook the boy's hand and waved goodbye as Matthew walked through the ring, disappearing as the ring disassembled itself till there was no sign of a portal ever being there.

"You went back on our deal pagan!"

The hunter shouted and his shotgun went off. The god had braced himself but the pain of a iron bullet was never felt in his chest. The god’s eyes open to witness a magic barrier protecting him with another being in front of the shield. 

Golden hair was swept back, little braids weaved here and there with a few beads or leather to hold them in place. A fur cloak was draped over the being as the air was crackling with power.

“You dare touch what is mine? How stupid.” The being sneered as the hunter’s legs gave out from under him. The god of nature watched the events unfold and held his breath. There was no stopping the wrath of a possessive ass like this god.

“Loki.”

Loki turned back to the nature god and smirked before advancing on the hunter. The man put up a good fight, always keeping a far distance while barely avoiding Loki’s tricks.   
The god of nature noticed the hunter keeping a hand on his back pocket and his eyes widen in realization when Loki got too close. The hunter plunged a steak through the god’s chest with triumph.

The god couldn’t believe what he just saw as the body of loki fell in pain to the ground. He jumped the barrier, feet landing hard on the ground below, running toward the fallen figure as fast as he could.

The hunter had loaded his gun, fully ready to kill the pagan god, when the god of nature summoned the whole forest to his side.

Trees snapped as they came to life, branches grabbing onto the hunter’s clothes. Flowers and grass grew in a matter of seconds, tying the hunter’s feet to the ground, leaving no escape. The wind grew into a howl as leaves were blown into the air, looking more and more like mini tornados by the second.

“I had enough of you.” The god growled as he walked up to the scared hunter and grabbed the man’s shirt to pull him forward. He was the god of nature; the god who brought bountiful harvests, wealth, and peace.

He was a symbol of health and abundance, a symbol that brings good fortune to all who believe in him. However, it did not matter if he was the god of war or a god of peace, no one messes with a god without retaliation. 

As if it came out of the ground, a golden boar had appeared besides the god. The god did not spare words for the human and let the boar attack with a silent nod as he ran to Loki’s side.

“Are you okay trickster?” Loki opened his eyes and gave a sly smirk as he eyed the god’s lips while pulling a bullet out of his chest. “I would feel better if you gave me a kiss, after all I did take a bullet for you Sunshine.”

“Stop saying you’d take a bullet for me. You’re immortal, it doesn’t count.” The god rolled his eyes as the forest became gentle, sunlight filtering through the trees, leaving the forest peaceful and bright.

“Come on Samir, I know you like me.” Samir scoffed as he pulled Loki to his feet. ”Maybe I would if you would stop being a possessive wolf all the time.”

Loki pulled the god close and nipped at Samir’s earlobe, smirking at the shiver he felt before speaking in a low growl.

“Not a chance in helheim, you’re all mine Sunshine.”


End file.
